kyoukainokanatafandomcom-20200223-history
Akihito Kanbara
|anime = Carmine (episode 1) |novel = }}Akihito Kanbara (神原 秋人 Kanbara Akihito) is one of the main characters of the Kyoukai no Kanata series. He is a second year student and a member of his school's Literary Club. He is a Half-Youmu and has the ability to instantly heal from his wounds. Unlike most people, he is mostly familiar with the affairs of Spirit World Warriors and Youmu. Because of this and his unique trait, he becomes a subject of curious scrutiny.Akihito Kanbara's profile page on Kyoukai no Kanata anime official website. Appearance Akihito is a teenage boy, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He is primarily seen wearing his school uniform. Personality He likes glasses very much, including "bespectacled beauties" or girls who wear glasses. This even reaches the point of calling himself a Meganest, which means an extreme fetish for glasses. Aside from that, Akihito has a very playful, friendly, somewhat sarcastic yet sincere personality. History Akihito was born as a half-Youmu from a human mother and supposedly immortal Youmu father. During his childhood, he was once hit by a car but came right back up unscathed. This made people fear him and isolate him. Nothing else much is known about his past but it is known that Akihito's Youmu side awakened during his fight with Hiroomi and almost killed him. Due to this, the Nase family arranged a deal between them in order to avoid further obliteration of the vicinity due to Akihito's Youmu side. Story Carmine Ultramarine Moonlight Purple Bitter Orange Chartreuse Light Shocking Pink Abilities Half-Youmu Physiology Akihito is the offspring of a human being and a Youmu. *'Regenerative Healing Factor' Akihito has the ability to regenerate from nearly any injury.Episode 1 - Carmine *'Transformation' When severely injured, Akihito's youmu side takes over, causing him to transform into a feral creature. Akihito also used his Half-Youmu power once inside the Beyond the Boundary while fighting off Youmu with Mirai, using his hand that held his Youmu powers inside. Relationships ;Mirai Kuriyama :Despite their first encounter at school and her many attempts to "kill" him, Akihito maintains a friendly personality towards Mirai. The two later become friends, with Akihito eager to support Mirai in becoming a more confident Spirit World Warrior — these sentiments may have stemmed from Akihito finding out about Mirai's misfortunes that almost mirror his. It is true that Mirai has developed romantic feelings for Akihito over time. ;Hiroomi Nase :Akihito and Hiroomi share similar womanly opinions regarding Mitsuki and Mirai when facing various circumstances. Hiroomi affectionately calls Akihito as "Akkey" and are friends with Akihito after a certain incident (in the anime series, this was Hiroomi being gravely injured during a past encounter with a Akihito's youmu side). ;Mitsuki Nase :Mitsuki and Akihito have a tsukkomi-boke relationship, with Mitsuki often targeting Akihito with harsh comments as a tsukkomi to Akihito's boke. However, beneath this sharp-tongued personality may be a girl who is frustrated to show her feelings for Akihito. ;Yayoi Kanbara :Far away from her only son, Yayoi continues to check up on Akihito using special postcards she religiously sends to Akihito. She soons comes to visit him, although her antics often annoy Akihito, but Yayoi also had a rather frightening side, not afraid to use her abilities as a powerful Spirit World Warrior when Akihito is in danger. Trivia *His first name has the characters for autumn (秋) and man (人), while his surname literally means "fields of the gods". *His name is the same as the current Emperor of Japan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Half-Youmu Category:Male